


Rusaasvaad

by miuri



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, AsaNoya - Freeform, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Height Differences, Lap Sitting, Lemon, M/M, Master/Slave, Minor Angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prince!Asahi, Shower Sex, Slave!Nishinoya, Smut, Spooning, Yaoi, depends on you though but even if there is it's the size of a nugget so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:04:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8623855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miuri/pseuds/miuri
Summary: Asahi is the compassionate prince of a ruling country and gets sucked into an undercover underground bidding in place of his father.
Nishinoya is a commoner auctioned off by his rivals for always being loud-mouth.
When Asahi finds Nishinoya chained in the grimy cells of a dark dungeon and buys him over in an impulse, how will their relationship develop?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fic here because my previous account under Miuri suddenly got deleted and can't be recovered. STILL THE SAME PERSON HERE THOUGH :)))))
> 
> I'm trying to find where I put all my old fics LOL I'll post them here when I find it I guess.  
> I also haven't written in awhile due to exams and shows so I hope this is up to par!!!  
> I'll definitely try to put as much smut as I can in each chapter because its the first fic here and it is definitely a smutty story. Also for me, Asanoya is not a ship to put angst stories in hahaha
> 
> I LOVE ASANOYA A LOT!!!!!  
> I hope you enjoy this story because I poured my heart out for a lot of the parts beCAUSE I LOVE ASANOYA A LOT!!!!!!  
> If you ask me why it's probably because they both take my favourite positions in volley and also fufil my kink for height differences oops ISNT IT CUTE THOUGH??? And of course smol reckless birb and big kind doggo have a lot of chemistry together therefore!!!! I hope you enjoy this!!!!!!
> 
> This chapter was not beta-d by anyone else.

 

_plip!_

The sound reverberated throughout the cell.

_plip!_

It bounced off the dirt-stained walls and into the ears of the captive.

_plip!_

It was the only sound that could be heard since the day he was brought in.

_plip!_

An extra large droplet of water splashed off a puddle in a porthole in the ground and onto the mud-caked legs.

_plip!_

Nishinoya Yuu flinched at the touch of ice cold water, making the chains that bound him jangle noisily in reponse.

_plip!_

He lifted his head ever-so-slightly and squinted at the multiple stalactites that hang from the top of the cell, the whole space only illuminated by a single yellow bulb, blinking and flashing weakly from age.

_plip!_

A shiver escaped his body, travelling down his back to tingle at his toes, creating a whole coat of goosebumps to trail down his body. Keeping warm despite being clad in only ripped cloths in near-freezing temperatures was no easy feat, and his stomach protested quietly as his body used what energy he had left to keep himself warm enough to be barely alive.

_plip!_

Nishinoya let out a small sigh, making barely any sound to waste as little energy as possible, but enough for himself to hear to make sure he was still alive, and to finally accept what was happening to him. Rusty cuffs, two at his wrists held his hands up in the air, one around his waist supported him just enough to be in an awkward in-between position of half-standing but almost kneeling on the floor, and two shackles around his ankles stopped him from wandering anywhere within his small jail. A heavy, pungent smell of all things gone bad and dead hung in the humid air, the air so still that it was almost choking. What else could this spell to this midget boy?

_plip!_

 

 

 

"OI! DON'T TELL ME YOU'RE SO WEAK YOU CAN'T EVEN MAKE IT PAST MY DEFENCE? IF YOU'RE SO BAD AT VOLLEYBALL THEN YOU MIGHT AS WELL DON'T PLAY IT!"

Nishinoya hollered to the other side of the court, mocking his opponents as his team scored another point thanks to his successful block-receive.

He played the role of the libero, of which he took great pride in, creating moves like _Rolling Thunder_ to intimidate and show off his capabilities as an equal member of the group. His small height was always a problem for him in a court of giants, but the role of the libero never suit anyone better than Nishinoya for a small body meant getting down to the floor faster, crucial to saving the ball from touching the floor. Years of being the best libero around made Nishinoya confident about his abilities, and the haggling of players over him when choosing teams skyrocketed this confidence, meaning that every team he played in would always win even with average skills because his receives and digs were simply that good.

"Eat my shit, you f***tard! What's the use of challenging me if you already know you can't win? Over-confident brats should just go home!"

Nishinoya taunted his opponents again, rich kids who stayed in the mansion near to his family's cottage and barked out a laugh as he watched them strut away, casting provoked side glances at him, probably to show their admittance of his skills as a fantastic libero.

He turned back to his team and helped to clean up the court, noting that the sun was stealthily and steadily setting and darkening his route home. Wrapping up the cleaning, he ran out of the doors quickly and sprinted back to his house. Living in the suburbs meant that the street lights were placed extremely far apart, and most of them dim or blinking in and out often. Safe was never a word to use to describe the area.

The cold wind of winter slapped him in the face as he ran the way home, aware of the growing darkness. He was faintly aware of the sound of engine behind him as he took down the sidewalk, and all of a sudden the edge of a hand came down upon his neck. As he flinched from the impact and descended to the floor, he caught the sight of his opponents from just now in the backseat of a shiny car, grinning in glee as they watched him get knocked out, no doubt proving that they were the masterminds of this. As the edge of his vision dimmed and went out, he felt the dread descend upon him all at once as his head bounced off the concrete.

 

 

Nishinoya heard the splash of water before he felt it slam full-force onto his face, effectively making him splutter and starting awake from his short slumber. He cracked an eye open, then both, then opened it fully to get used to the dark, dark cell he found himself in.

In front of him stood 2 men dressed in black suits and sunglasses, and Nishinoya found himself wondering how they saw with those when it was already so dark. His eyes travelled to behind them, and saw the 3 boys from before, arms crossed and staring pointedly at him. He started to struggle and felt the chains binding him, and dragged his eyes to see the rusty metal digging into his skin at various parts. The dread within him seemed to double.

He looked back at the boys and saw one of them push off from leaning against the wall, walking towards him before roughly grabbing Nishinoya's face between two fingers and turning it harshly to face him. It didn't seem to have the intended effect of displaying power for Nishinoya was already looking in his direction, and the leader seemed to have realised then, feeling the frustration within him build even more.

"Listen up, Nishinoya Yuu. Congratulations, your arrogance and loud mouth has earned you a trip to this underground dungeon, and a chance to earn money. Isn't that great?"

Sarcasm dripped from his words like honey.

"Unfortunately for poor, poor you, the money will be coming to me after I've sold you off. You've just been degraded to a slave I've captured, and since you're my first and only captive, I'll be inviting people of power from all around to come and see you, maybe they'll pity you for and buy you for a few hundred thousand dollars. Isn't that great? You'll have a rich man to take care of you and I'll gain new connections thanks to you. Maybe having a hairy sweaty c*ck of an old man buried in your throat will finally make you shut up."

Nishinoya could see the smirk growing on the boy's face with every sentence and felt fury build inside the pits of his stomach. He glowered at him and worked his mouth.

"Don't give me that look, you lowly being. After you're gone I wouldn't have to deal with your sh*t anymore. Every time we lost, I had to deal with your bragging and taunts. Did you know how humiliated I was everytime? I, the one and only son of •••••••, losing to you in every game. DO YOU KNOW???"

He started to scream in Nishinoya's face, and thrusted his face closer to him.

Nishinoya saw his chance, and spat a huge ball of saliva in his eye. The boy gave a horrified scream of pain and recoiled, jumping backwards into the hands of his guards.

"Maybe if you weren't so sh*t at the game you wouldn't lose so often."

The boy gave a loud screech of rage and gave a hard slap across Nishinoya's face and turned on his heel, promptly slipping on the dirt on the floor and having get caught by his guards again.

"Tch! You haven't got the better of me, Nishinoya Yuu. Your suitors will be here in a few days, and then I'll be the one having the last laugh."

The smugness was back, and he stomped out of the cell, closing the door shut with a loud _clank!_

 

 

It was the 3rd day, Nishinoya was cold and hungry. No, he was freezing and starving. No one had come at all, and he was sure the temperatures were falling below freezing point. Maybe if he died before anyone could buy him, his captor would be humiliated all over again, Nishinoya thought to himself absently.

How deep was he underground, and how long since the last prisoner? There were no guards or sanitation, the lighting was bad and the condition of the cell was horrible, Nishinoya made a guess that it was very deep and ages since then. He did a small check on himself, noticing the many cuts and bruises that littered his body that probably looked worst then they actually were under the dirty yellow light. The rusty cuffs cut into his skin painfully, drawing some blood here and there. He chuckled internally as he realised how dumb his captor was. Did he really think his clients would fancy someone like him, covered in wounds and on the verge of death? A reckless idea that would surely sabotage him later on.

Then, while still submerged in his own thoughts, he heard the faint collective sound of footsteps from a distance.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO  
> I don't know how to say this bUT I REALLY LOVE ASANOYA SO MUCH........ THEYRE SO UNDERRATED THEY NEED MORE SCREEN TIME!!!!!! AND ALSO MORE FICS THAT MAKES THEM DO STUFF TOGETHER!!!!!! I mean cmon so much thought went into their characterisation, tHEYRE COMPLETE OPPOSITES!!!!! The mangaka said so, everything from their name to height to personality and even positions!!!!! Complete opposites!!!!!! I'd like to think of it as a canon otp already haha I LOVE ASANOYA SO MUCH......... MORE FANARTS AND FICS PLEASE...........  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter!!!
> 
> This chapter was not beta-d by anyone else.

 

A line of sunlight shone through the satin curtains, parted ever-so-slightly, and directly onto the closed eyes of the sleeping man. The distance sounds of birds and transportation could be heard from the other side of the glass, and into the ears of Asahi Azumane.

Without so much of a noise, he slowly opened his dark chocolate eyes, squinting and adjusting as the sun hit his pupils. He laid there in silence, taking in the decorated ceiling that the glass chandelier hung from and let out a quiet sigh. Fragments of his dream floated around in his head as he tried to make sense of them; water droplets?

He let out a sigh again and sat up on his bed, thick duvet sliding down his muscle body covered with a thick woven pullover. Winter was here, to say that the air was chilly was an understatement. A shiver ran up his legs as he stepped off the bed and onto the cold marble floor, pressing the whole base of his foot fully onto the ground and soaking up as much of the coolness as possible. Sleeping the whole night wrapped tightly in expensive covers had warmed up his feet enough to be damp between his toes, and the cold floor was a good change. Another second passed before he started for the bathroom to prepare for another day for undercover as an apparent rich entrepreneur.

 

 

 

  
"Azumane-sama, the King has a mission for you."

A scroll bound by a single cord on an intricately carved silver tray was place on the dresser next to his bed.

"Eh? He's never given me a mission before."

Asahi, under the covers and reading, sat up and picked up the paper, gingerly unrolling it and read the cursive handwriting address to him.

 

        _Asahi Azumane, only son of ••••••_

_A new problem has arise_

_Your King, ••••• of •••••• requests of your assistance_

_There has been rumours of an upcoming auction of •••••••_

_You will infiltrate them and attend their auction under an alias._

_Please update me periodically._

_You have been given permission to purchase any item being auctioned at your own discretion out of your own pocket during your time undercover._

_Regards,_

_Your father_

 

  
"Huh??"

 

 

 

Another day of being a millionaire began for Asahi, and he thought of his duties for the day while peering into the mirror. He pulled his hair tightly into a low bun and shaved his stubble into a neat triangle on his chin to bring out the muscularity and authority he didn't feel inside.

He was into his first week under the alias of •••••, and today was the first auction he was allowed to attend, having both money and power, along with trust from •••••. He would find out what was happening in there for sure. Today, he would expose them. Asahi clenched his fist tightly, and stepped out of the bathroom in his tailored suit.

 

 

Asahi looked around, trying not to look too suspicious as he stepped into the gold elevator, glancing at the other rich-looking men who looked nothing short of disgusting and perverted. He couldn't, however, deny the fact that most of them were influential men that appeared form time to time in business magazines, revealing their so-called "secrets to success".

But he was shocked to see that their host, who stepped into the elevator last, was not the owner of •••••, but a young boy with 2 guards who introduced himself as the son. It seemed preposterous that a small boy like him would be scheming something so big. He shook off the feeling and turned on the camera on the pen hidden in his breast pocket. The elevator dropped stealthily, and Asahi found the sides of his mouth twitching as he realised that this underground was indeed underground.

The elevator came to a stop soon enough, and their host stepped out quickly, followed by the men. The first thing Asahi noticed was the smell, so bad and heavy that it punched him in the face even before he stepped out of the box. It was putrid and he gagged internally. He had expected an underground dealing to be more..... Dignified.

Seeing how it was chartered to filthy-rich men, it seemed weird that the walls of the underground dungeon was so impossibly dirty and disgusting, with questionable spots and things crawling about. It was also extremely cold and the air snuck down his collar to blow a cold breath on his neck. Portholes were everywhere on the ground, water dripping at some parts to gather in them. Asahi felt bothered by the dirty water that splashed up onto his shoes with every step, and he was thankful when they finally stopped in front of a cell.

But what he wasn't thankful for was the the sight a young boy chained behind bars, barely wearing any clothes and looking like he was used as a needle dummy.

His heart jumped to his mouth and his jaw dropped as the boy twitched and lifted his head a millimetre. Jet black hair framed his small face, with chunks sticking out at the back, looking like it was once styled. A shot of yellow in his hair hung between his eyes, which were half-closed and hazy.

Asahi saw the tiny shivers that coursed through the boy's entire body and guessed that it was from the cold, maybe even fear.

And then, he made his decision.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiiiii!!!  
> Not much to say, but it's really hard to describe Asahi as a filthy rich dude that wouldn't make him too ooc. I have the perfect image in my head really, with the correct personality and look but it's a lot harder to show in words, but either ways I hope this chapter was not too bad!!!!  
> And also for the first time in a long while, I tried parallel writing! Did you spot it? Well it's not superbly written cuz I haven't practised it in a long time but it'll be nice to know if anyone even realised it LOL  
> I guess you can guess what happened after this hahaha
> 
> UP NEXT: Asahi and Nishinoya's first interaction!!!!!!!! Kind of haha


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO!!!  
> Sorry there's nothing here haha but this is only the 3rd chapter!!!! I needed this part to make future chapters so I'm sorry it's been kinda dry (believe me, I suffer too). But well, read on!!! You'll find something in the next chapter too ;)))))  
> I hope you will enjoy this chapter still!
> 
> This chapter was not beta-d by anyone else.

 

Asahi grabbed his host by the collar and pulled him up to his face.

"Half a million, no questions asked. Give him to me now, I will bring him back."

The boy gave a shocked laugh and nodded in response, unable to reply with the collar almost suffocating him.

He gave a signal and the guards quickly moved to unlock the cell and pulled the boy out. Asahi let go of him, and felt something being pushed into his hand. He looked down and saw the boy pressing palm-sized bottle into his hand, and felt his eyebrows shoot up.

"A little gift for buying him, please use it wisely. It helps with...... Long nights."  
The smirk and intend was obvious in his voice, and Asahi turned the bottle around. Elaborate glass bottle and a transparent liquid. What kind of liquid could help with long nights, he couldn't help but wonder.

Asahi saw the boy being hauled over from the corner of his eyes and looked up, tucking the bottle into his coat pocket. He saw ●●●●● whispering something into his ear, his mouth spread widely into a feral grin before her looked up at Asahi and motioned for him to go over. Asahi strode over and lifted the boy in a princess carry, tucking him as close to himself as possible as he touched the cold skin. Not good, he might get hypothermia, Asahi thought to himself as he quickly stepped out and towards the elevator again, ignoring the glares of dagger from the other men.

The pressure was intense, and Asahi was glad to be in the elevator himself, for both his and the boy's sake.

 

The ride home was full of worry as Asahi cradled the boy near on his lap on the back seat, ordering his chauffeur to drive back as quickly as possible. He held the small hand in his own, hoping to warm the boy up as much as possible with his own body heat. He was still shivering and leaned in closer to Asahi, grabbing a handful of suit to hold onto. Asahi could only hold his hand and tuck the boy's head in the crook of his own neck, resting his head on his hair as he wrapped the both of them up in his coat. The first thing I do when I get home, Asahi thought, is to clean him up and make sure he's okay. Oh gosh, I hope he's okay.

The implications of what he had just done finally sank in and he sucked in a breathe.

I..... Bought a man. For half a million. I bought a man. I bought a man. I bought a man for half a million. I just bought a man.

He glanced down at the boy again, saw his brown eyes that were still hazy stare at nowhere in particular, his messy hair that stuck out everywhere, and the many wounds covering his body. Asahi felt a shot of anger course through him and forced himself to calm down. He had just bought him over.

Asahi owned him. He was okay.

He was okay.

 

 

 

 

 

Nishinoya heard the footstep echo off the walls, heels clicking on the ground at different timings. They drew closer and closer until they stopped a distance away from him. He could sense the presence of a number of people, but was too cold and tired to make any sense of it. His mind was shrouded in a mist, was something happening? He decided to just look up to see what's happening and tilted his face up a little. There as a small crowd of men in suits, looking and judging him like he was a zoo animal.

He spotted one amongst the many old, wrinkled perverts, he was staring at him like he had never seen another human before. Brown eyes looked him up and down, widening when he saw his body. Chestnut hair pulled back, similar coloured goatee that brought out the impression of a middle-aged man. Nishinoya thought absently that if someone was to buy him, he wished it was him. The pity he saw in his eyes was comforting and they looked like they could convey emotions words couldn't; staring into them everyday sounded nice.

Nishinoya let his thoughts run aimlessly, vaguely aware of the buzz and his chains coming off, his captor saying something to him, nice guy carrying him like a valuable treasure. He felt himself being settled into someone's lap, a scent gradually overlapping him. It was warm. Nishinoya bathed himself in the warmth and twitched his fingers to grab hold of the clothes pressed on his face. He gradually stopped shivering and felt more sensation returning, and also found it harder to keep his eyes open.

If he could, he would like to hold on forever.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY HEY HEY!!!!!!  
> I REALLY HATE THE FIRST 3 CHAPTERS...... NONE OF IT MAKES SENSE BUT I REALLY DONT CARE ANYMORE BECAUSE NONE OF IT WILL MATTER LATER ON!!!!!!!! I just wanted you to remember that Asahi is a prince and Nishinoya is a commoner...... Just for fun. Because status relationships are always fun hehehehehe  
> Next chapter is the promised fluff, you'll have to see if it counts as smut though //laughs  
> I'll tell you now, I won't be bringing anyone I've mentioned in these chapters back!! Just because haha I don't like them so I don't want to put them back in the story okay....... This story is to focus on AsaNoya and sex!!!! Crude yes sorry but that's how it is (I have to keep reminding myself this.... sorry TTvTT)  
> I LOVE ASANOYA....... PLEASE SHARE WITH ME IF YOU FIND GOOD FICS/FANART/DOUJINS....... ILL LOVE YOU FOREVER
> 
> Now onwards!!!!! To the next chapter!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eyyy lmao   
> I SWEAR ASAHIXNISHINOYA TOSS-SPIKE COMBO NEEDS TO MORE SCREEN TIME..... I LOVE IT SO MUCH GDI  
> The first time I saw it I actually cried you can ask my best friend lol IT WAS JUST SO BEAUTIFUL.......  
> This chapter is kinda short but I hope it helps you prepare for the fluffy feels coming next chapter!!!! Maybe some people will see it as minor angst so I put it as warning idk but it's mainly feels and "aww shiet that's so cute" and the likes HAHAHA
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> This chapter was not beta-d by anyone else.

 

Nishinoya felt warm. It enveloped him, like a fine layer of silk covering his whole body. It was comfortable. He opened his eyes slowly and found his forehead resting on a soft wall, eyes staring at a brown surface. Wait, soft brown wall??

Nishinoya felt something rise up his throat and immediately lifted his head and leaned backwards, perhaps a little too far. He flailed as he fell backwards, and felt hands on his back that pulled him back against the chest. Panic set in and he started to wiggle and struggle, determined to get out of the clutches of whoever held him.

"Oi, oi, oi, you're hurt so don't move around so much. I'm trying to wash you so try to make this easier for me? I don't want to accidentally press on your wounds or anything."

Nishinoya felt the chest beneath his face vibrate, a deep voice asking him to clam down. He forced himself to take a deep breath and slowly looked up. His eyes met a pair of cocoa ones, looking down at him with care and concern swimming in those eyes. Nishinoya felt his breath get taken away as he leaned closer, wanting to immerse himself in those rich-coloured orbs. They were so intense, so brown, so...... beautiful.

"Uhhh... Are you okay?"

Nishinoya quickly snapped back to reality. He looked down and mumbled an apology of sorts, and saw that he was straddling the lap of the man-with-nice-eyes, submerged in water. They were both buck naked, soaking in a huge circular bathtub and he felt hands going up and down his back gently. His mind was whirling, thoughts in a mad scramble for reason. Seeing what was happening, he was probably bought over by this guy.

 

Nishinoya didn't know what to say.

Thanks? For bathing him? For buying him? Or maybe he should apologise for bringing him so much trouble. Nishinoya decided to go with the former, opening his mouth to speak, but instead all that came out was a breathless gasp when he felt the hands going lower down his spine.

"Wow, you know I was really surprised. Of all things, I didn't expect to see a small boy covered in wounds, chained up in a cell and sold off. How did you get there? Do you have a family? Before that, what's your name?"

Nishinoya felt his eyeballs getting warm, saw that his vision was growing blurry. How did he get there? Oh right, his rivals didn't like him. Maybe for once his taunts had gone too far and they had snapped. With his parents gone when he was only a small child, he was passed around the community and finally landed in the hands of his current foster family. He started to wonder if they remembered him. With his aggressive attitude and small body, there were many things he couldn't do, or wasn't allowed to do. They weren't the first to dislike him.

Nishinoya faintly heard the man rambling on, and found that he couldn't stop the tears as they streamed down his cheeks like a pearl necklace that snapped. His shoulders shuddered and rocked as he sobbed noisily, his hands rising unconsciously to cover his face. He leaned his forehead against the chest again, allowing himself to fully rest again the other man as he bawled his eyes out, the feeling so desolation and loneliness settling upon him all at once. He hadn't had anyone to care for him all these years, and now that he was barely reaching the end of his adolescence, someone had bought him.

 

For the first time in years, he felt worthless.

 

He was an item that could be paid for.

He didn't even know if the man who bought him was going to keep him.

 

Maybe he was to be used as something to trade for power, influence or that kind of things.

Maybe he was an item to use for barter trade from now on.

Maybe he was going to be sold to a brothel as a sex slave forever.

Maybe he -

 

Nishinoya felt warm hands pull his own hands away, then rise to cup his cheeks. His face was yanked upwards, and his eyes widened in surprise as he felt something pressed on his own lips.

Someone else's lips.

 

"Please, don't cry."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOOOOO
> 
> Straddling is a really good word that basically covers the whole action so it's currently my favourite word..... Sorry if you see it appear a few more times HAHA LOL  
> Did you see the shower sex tag? Will it come next chapter? Who knows....... LOL I sure hope I don't disappoint you next chapter.
> 
> It's such a bad habit of mine to forget about feelings when I describe actions and vice versa so I always have to punch myself and take a swig of root beer before I continue and check for mistakes and whatever. So irritating!!!! Old habits die hard ugh
> 
> I hope this was okay! See you real soon ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again!
> 
> This is an au idea I've had for a pretty long time now, but haven't had the time to develop it (or the vocabulary for that matter lol)  
> Even now I feel that the character allocation is still kinda weird and not the best so I'm hoping to rewrite this concept again sometime in future with better characterisation, actual storyline and backstory etc with more uh elaborated smut //coughs//
> 
> This is not a one shot! I REPEAT THIS IS NOT A ONE SHOT!!!!! Therefore I hope that you'll stick around for this story haha  
> Ill be updating every 2 weeks for this because I've always done that and its more interesting, and also cuz I'm more used to this type of updating system, but this time I uploaded 4 chapters at once just for fun lololol I hope this piqued your interest for this story!  
> I used to write on a site that encouraged daily updates!!! Imagine reading a few paragraphs of a chapter everyday haha it was fun but also really tiring and hard to keep track of which part I was at. AND THE OVERWHELMING COMMENTS OH GOSH I love every comment but daily updates made my phone crash like crazy lol
> 
> Also the title for this series is a word that has been with me since forever. Check out the meaning! It's not English but Sanskrit, so the true meaning of the word can never be explained in English, but all the same I hope you can relate and perhaps someday even come to understand it. It's not a common feeling, but its also so simple and I hope I get to experience it someday. I guess we all wish to someday be enveloped in the arms of somebody special even as we read these kind of explicit content no? Well I do, which is why I write fics cuz they're the deepest, darkest wishes of my heart against reality.
> 
> OKAY ENOUGH FROM ME LMAO feel free to run amock with new ideas and whatnot and send them to me!!! I'd appreciate it a lot!!! And also comments on my writing style because I know not a lot of people appreciate it haha if its unbearable I'll try my best to tweak it a little.  
> Yes I also know that some people don't like that I've literally spoilt what I was gonna write in the first few chapters in the summary yes but that's how it is, I mean I did upload 4 chapters at once which covers the spoilt parts, so I hope nobody's upset with me :( I don't like the fact that I can't put explicit content in the first few chapters because of storyline and backstory THATS WHY!!!!! my original intend for this is the sexual content and I intent to stick with it through so yes pls don't be mad at me  
> OKAY OKAY SEE YOU REAL SOON HEHEHEHE


End file.
